Son Of Death
by beast man1500
Summary: James Potter is not all he appears. Death took the human form and name of James Potter. He took a gamble that may or may not pay off when harry's born. Who will win. The dark lord seeking to be immortal, or the son of death who serves the light?


**Hello beastman 1500 here and here I bring you my first Harry Potter story. I don't own it so whatever.**

It was a cold Halloween night in the town known as Godric's Hollow. James Potter was restless. He had a feeling that something was going to happen, something bad. James had never been wrong about this sort of thing. He had his Mahogany wand in its holster for emergencies.

James went on guard when he heard his door start to creak. The hair on the back of his neck stood up; something was wrong. He narrowed his hazel eyes at the door. Stretching out his senses he took out his wand and aimed it at the door, he sent a quick message to Lily using his Patronus to get Harry out of there.

Without warning the door was blown off its hinges' acting quickly James cast a powerful blasting hex causing an explosion that took out a wall. The smoke cleared to show a snake like man with pale skin and no hair on his head standing in the door. He wore a green robe and was concealed by a shield Charm.

"How pathetic," The snake like man spoke "tell me, how is that filthy mudblood wife of yours?"

"Shut your mouth snake!"

"Who are you to talk to me like that you filthy blood traitor!" The dark lord sent a jet of green light at the Potter Patriarch who quickly replied with blasting hex sent at the Dark Lord; both combatants' failed to hit their mark.

"I doubt you're even a lord, and if you are what house are you from? Let's see you're a Parseltongue so you are of Slytherins' line. The only family I know that were still parseltongues were the Gaunt who were comprised of so much inbreeding that most of them were squibs so you are either the son of a squib or someone close to it magic wise. So tell me _Lord_ Voldemort how are you not a half blood? Cause I know that one of them died in prison and the other committed suicide and that leaves the last who I'm sure was a squib or didn't have enough magic to even get into Hogwarts. Tell me do you have mommy issues?"

The dark lord screamed in rage and sent three Avada Kadavra's at the cocky Gryffindor who dodged all three. "I will take great pleasure in destroying you Potter!"

"You have _got_ to get a girlfriend or boyfriend whichever you prefer!"

"DIE!" he hissed in rage and sent another killing curse.

"No thanks, I wanna live!" He dived behind the couch. Quickly transfiguring it into a human sized dragon he sent it at the dark lord. "Oh Voldemort! Lookie what I got!" With a devilish smirk on the Marauders face he sent the dragon at the dark lord who blasted it away with a blasting hex and sent a killing curse through the debris at the unsuspecting Potter. It hit home and James fell, devilish smirk still plastered on his face.

**(Upstairs in the nursery)**

Lily had tried to apparate but discovered she couldn't. 'Shit, anti-apparation wards! Now what am I gonna do.' Lily had left her wand downstairs. 'I should've listened to Moody about constant vigilance!'

She heard the door creak open to show the form of Voldemort in all his glory. Tears started to leak from her eyes as she knew that the situation was hopeless.

"Step aside girl." The dark lord hissed.

Lily felt panic rise within her as she stepped in front of the nursery that held her baby. "Not Harry! Take me instead!"

The dark lord's lips curved into an cruel smile. "Very well, Avada Kadavra!" Lily fell backwards nearly knocking the nursery over. Harry woke up crying. As if he knew of his parent's death.

"Now for you," the dark lord sneered, "Avada Kadavra!"

The last thing that Voldemort suspected to happen was the spell to bounce of the babe back to him. His body was destroyed as the house blew up around the sleeping babe. (You all know what happens next so yea)

**(Unknown location)**

Lily appeared inside the Leaky Cauldron. She was completely stripped of her clothes as she materialized inside the bar.

She looked around in confusion, it was completely empty. She looked down and noticed she was naked and tried to cover herself.

"Relax Lily we're alone. Nobody's gonna see. Well except me."

Lily looked up and came face to face with James. Or she thought it was James. He looked to be a foot taller than normal and his body looked to be made of solid muscle, his powerful arms pulsed with muscle. His shoulders seemed to be broader, and his chest was more defined. He was standing across from her as naked as she was.

"James?"

He gave her a wry smirk. "Well yes and no."

She shot him a quizzical look. "What do you mean? And where are we? Why are you so tall? Where'd you get those muscles from? How-"

He held up a hand. "Easy Lily, breath, that's it." After she calmed down he spoke again. "Now to answer your questions I need you to not interrupt. OK? Good. Now to start off with I am not exactly James Potter," at her incredulous look he elaborated. "Well I _am_ him in the sense that I lived his life and everything. See I am what you would call death." He held a finger to her lips when she started to scream. "Easy Lily."

He removed his hand as she glared at him. "What did you do to James? Where is my husband! Where's Harry! Oh Harry!" She started crying at her son's name.

"Relax Lily he's safe." James shushed her. "All will become clear when I explain."

"Who are you?"

"We'll get to that just stop interrupting." He smirked at her, "now let me introduce myself, I am known by many names throughout the world, I usually go by the Grim Reaper in England, but you know me as James Charles Potter."

"But if you're the Grim Reaper how can you be James and shouldn't you be a skeleton who wears a cloak and carry around a scythe?"

"You mean like this?" A cloak and scythe materialized out of thin air and his skin melted off of his body followed by the muscles underneath. **"Satisfied?"** His voice sounded colder and reeked of death and despair.

"EEK!"

James turned back and let out a great belly laugh. "You should've seen your face Lil's!"

"Very funny James but how do I know you didn't just do magic?"

A cocky smirk appeared on his face. "Why don't you try?"

She tried to cast a wandless spell only to realize that nothing happened. "How?"

He shot her a playful glare that she recognized. "Let me explain and you'll know silly girl." He sighed and continued. "Now you know that story of the Deathly Hollows?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything, you see that kid story I told you was partially true. See a couple millenniums ago the world was terrorized by three brothers, the Peverral's. I _did_ try to drown them and they _did _make a bridge. Now the reason that I interfered was because they were causing me more work then I could keep up with More people were dying before their time. So I set a trap, the brothers avoided it so I interfered. You know the rest of the story except that I had to take the last in chains."

"But I thought that death couldn't find the third brother so how'd he die?"

"The idiot took it off to take a piss now let me continue, please?" James said in a deadpan voice.

"How'd you lose them then?"

Death let out a sigh. "In my pride I forgot that the hollow's can change hands. I lack the ability to track them you see." At her incredulous look he continued. "Hey those things were made by me personally. They are all sentient in their own way." He gave her a playful pout.

"Anyway back to the story. I came to earth with two missions, the first was to collect my Hollows and the second was to keep from becoming too overworked again."

"What do you mean?"

"Voldemort created some items to prolong his life. Tell me Lil's have you ever heard of Horcrux's?"

"I can't say that I have."

"Not surprising since it is the darkest of magic's. You see a Horcrux is an item that somebody has sealed part of his soul into, effectively granting the user a form of immortality. Luckily for us you brought us some time." She shot him a questioning look. "You performed a special kind of magic without even knowing it. See the way it works is by a person willingly sacrificing themselves while they have a choice. By choosing yourself over harry magic itself cast a powerful spell. The killing curse literally bounced off Harry and back at Voldemort, any questions?"

"Yes how would things have changed if you hadn't interfered?"

A dark look came across his face. "That is harder to answer and be warned Lily you may never look at any of our friends the same way again."

She gave him a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

He let out a sigh then proceeded to explain."Every person has the ability to be evil or good. If I hadn't been 'born' there would have been a more deadly war. See in the life you and everybody else who stood up to the dark lord wound up dying horrible, horrible deaths."

"Quit stalling and answer!" She snapped

"Fine," he pouted. "I was trying to build up suspense but whatever. Basically If I hadn't been 'born' then Voldemort would've had three more powerful Death Eaters. See I was all of their first friends. Without me Padfoot couldn't make any friends so he turned to his family for comfort consuming himself in dark magic in the process. You know how well he fought for the light; now imagine him on Voldies team."

Lily did and shuddered.

"As for Moony he got kicked out of Hogwarts after attacking somebody during the full moon, his parents disowned him feeling he was too dangerous to be around. He was eventually found by Greyback. Greyback became something like a father figure to the wolf. Moony eventually succeeded him and took over the pack when Greyback grew too old to lead. He became a hell of a lot worse than Greyback."

As James described them Lily felt dread wash over her.

"What about Peter?"

"As you know he betrayed us to Voldemort now without friends he had nobody to lean on throughout Hogwarts. He became a part of Voldemort's inner circle. He became a vindictive man after he snapped after a fellow student pushed him too far. He beheaded the boy in secret then raped his girlfriend then killed her."

"

What happened to me?" Lily felt like she didn't want to know but felt she had to.

"You lost your whole family in a fire during a Death Eater raid. You lived on your own for six months during your seventh year until Wormtail found you." Here a tear escaped his eye. "Those bastards took great pleasure in humiliating you in every way imaginable, as revenge for showing them up in Hogwarts."

"But how can you coming to the world of the living help?"

"Simple, every time one of the Celestial beings like life, death, fate, and so on take a human form and go to the human world they cause a significant change to whatever world they chose to be a part of. Note it's not always a good one. You know Grindelwald? He was a son of destruction, and had a knack for spreading it around. Point is we leave a kid then most of the time 'die' then we return for at least a hundred years. Now let's sit." The leaky cauldron turned into a cozy living room, He sat down in an arm chair and motioned for her to sit on his lap. She was hesitant at first but complied after he gave her a pleading look. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they cuddled together. She buried her head into his shoulder and wept.

"I have one last question." She said between sniffles

"Hm?"

"Was anything you felt for me real?" She asked between tears.

Without hesitation he answered, "Yes."

"But wasn't I just your vassal for Harry?"

"Love, I fell for you honest and true. Celestials are required to leave behind their memories before going among humans since the incident with the hollows. Now it is all a game of chance every time we go. I love you and only you." He kissed her neck as he breathed in her scent.

"Show me."

**(Lemon)**

The chair disappeared to be replaced with a four poster bed with black sheets and a black comforter. James stood up and adjusted Lily so that he was holding her bridal style.

He set her on the bed gently and took in her features like he did so many times before. Her red hair was sprawled out all over the place as she stared up at him with want.

He took in the sight of the goddess before him as he went in for a kiss on the lips which she gladly returned. She snaked her arms around his neck as she released her passion for the man she loved. He brought his tongue to her lips and inserted it into her mouth. Their tongues wrestled for dominance as he held her close. Finally James won.

He brought his arms lower and felt her firm ass in his hands; he gave it a squeeze as she let out a soft moan.

He kneaded the flesh of her firm ass as she moaned his name. They both let up for air the two lovers panted trying to catch their breath.

"Is that a good enough showing?" He asked with a wry grin.

"You know, I don't think it is." She smirked back.

"We'll have to fix that." He then lowered his mouth and kissed the succulent flesh of neck.

"Ah," Lily stretched her neck to give him more access. "James," she panted. "Don't stop." She said bucking her hips. He smirked as their sexes touched.

He got up off her. She was about to complain when she felt his mouth trail kiss' down her chest. When he reached her breasts he couldn't help but stare at the CC-cup breasts he was so familiar with. They were big enough to fit in his hands. His eyes landed on her red nipples that were surrounded by a pink Areola. He leaned down and took one into his mouth as he rubbed the other with his hand. He swirled his tongue around the swollen nub.

"AH! JAMES DON'T STOP!" She shrieked. "DON'T YOU DARE STOP!"

James lowered his right hand to her moist opening and inserted his middle finger. She was bald down there unlike other girls so he felt pure skin as he pumped his digit into her dripping cavern. He found her clit and rubbed his thumb across the bundle of nerves that was her clit.

Lily moaned in pleasure as she felt his thumb working on her clit. He inserted another finger into her moist folds. She was about to cum when he removed his fingers and mouth. She was about to complain when she looked down to see him making his way to her pussy leaving kisses along her body as he went. When he reached her pussy mound he inserted his tongue in her moist cavern as she screamed in ecstasy.

"More, James! More!" she moaned as he swirled his tongue around her clit and. He took it in his mouth and sucked it in his mouth. She let out a shriek of ecstasy as he sucked on her swollen clit. "James I'm about to Cum. Getting the message, he inserted his tongue back into her moist lips as he felt them tightening. Knowing she was close he buried his tongue into her cavern as far as it would go, eliciting a shriek from the panting redhead.

"AAAAH, James! I'm CUMMING!" She shrieked as the floodgates opened and she came long and hard.

As soon as she was done James lifted himself from her snatch and took in her panting face. His face covered in her excess cum. He touched a finger onto his face he wiped it off. He lowered his finger to her lips. "Taste yourself," he whispered inserting his finger into her mouth. She sucked on it turning her on more as she licked her juices off his finger. Her tongue slowly made its way across his finger turning him on more. She swirled her tongue around the tip before engulfing the finger into her mouth. James moaned as he watched his wife clean him off. "God Lily, you have no idea what you're doing to me."

He closed his eyes so he didn't notice Lilly snake her hand down to his stiff pole until she wrapped her hand around it. He snapped his eyes open as she let go of his finger. Lust was all over her face with traces of her love for him etched in. She smirked saucily at his taller form. "I think it's time to return the favour."

James gulped; something about that look was turning him on more. She felt his stiff pole throb in her hand. "I thought I was supposed to be making love to you."

Her saucy smile didn't leave her face. "I want to make love to you too." He smile widened. "So lay back and let mama work."

She then pushed him off of her and got above him, capturing his lips in a deep kiss. She inserted her tongue into his mouth as her right hand traveled along his firm chest as her left worked on jerking him off. She then kissed her way down his neck leaving little love bites which he returned. She kissed down his chest leaving saliva along the way.

Once she reached his waistline she smiled coyly at him, before continuing her trek. She stopped at his cock. She suddenly got a devilish thought into her pretty little head. "I hope you like this, loverboy."

"Wha?" James didn't get to finish his sentence as she started to swirl her tongue around the swollen head, coating it in her saliva. She then stopped briefly to answer his question making him groan.

"I want to return the favor so lay down, shut up and enjoy!" She then continued her ministrations on his penis.

She stopped swirling her tongue and started licking up the sides of his stiff member. "Oh god Lily!" James couldn't believe it. Lily hardly ever took control of their love making. She was usually more of a shy lover, but not this time. Now she was giving it her all to please him. He looked down at his wife just in time to see her engulf his member into her mouth. She stopped at five inches, when he reached the back of her mouth. James thought she was done when she got a kinky look in her eye.

'If you think I won't take anymore you got another thing coming.' She unhinged her jaw and took in three more inches leaving two inches still out in the open. 'Just a little more' She was now almost at her limit. Breathing out her nose she took the rest of his manhood down her throat. 'OK now to show what I can really do!'

James watched as Lily started to bob her head on his stiff member. He couldn't believe what his wife was doing to him. 'This is torture! Where did she learn this! Damn this feels good.' He reached out a hand and placed it on his wife's head.

Lily reached her right hand up and grasped her husband's balls. She gently massaged them in her hand as she continued to suck her husband off.

James felt himself starting to reach his limit as his penis started to spasm. "Lily I'm about to cum!" He managed between his teeth.

Lily got the message and took it out of her mouth leaving the head in.

I-I'm Cumming!" James seed flooded her mouth as he moaned. His eyes went to the back of his head as he felt the euphoria that was his wife's soon as he was done Lily lifted her head. A little cum leaked from the right side of her mouth which she wiped up with her finger. Inserting the digit into her mouth she swallowed what was still in her mouth. She looked down at James who looked like he was ready for another round, an excited smile on his face. She got on top of him straddling his waist. "Ready for the main event?"

"Ma'am yes ma'am!"

"Alright then."

Without another word she impaled herself onto his rod. James watched as his wife's breasts swayed as she bounced up and down his stiff member. Sitting up he captured one in his mouth as his hands gripped her firm ass. He squeezed the firm cheeks in his hand as she bit down on his neck eliciting a moan from the grim reaper.

Releasing his neck she spoke. "James I want you to do me a favor." She said between pants

"Yes Lily?"

"I want to try something now that I'm feeling naughty enough for it."

"Which is?"

"I want you to take one of your fingers and stick it into my virgin asshole."

James eyes widened. Many a night he had asked her about it but she had always refused.

"Are you sure."

"Yes, I'm not quite ready to take your sausage but maybe this will convince me later." She leaned down to his ear. "I'm game if you are." This last statement was accompanied by a saucy wink.

James smirked back up at her and carefully spread her cheeks. He lowered her finger down to her puckered hole and inserted the digit into her ass.

"YES JAMES YES!"

He smiled playfully at her. "Told you you'd like it."

"I DO! YOU WERE RIGHT!"

They continued for a few more minutes before they both felt like they had reached their limit.

"Lily I'm cumming!"

"Me too James! Let's do it together!"They both screamed out in ecstasy as they came. They both panted as they looked at each other. The couple was starting to feel drowsy as their eyes started to get heavy. They shot one look at each other then fell blissfully to sleep.

**(End lemon)**

Lily woke up a few hours later on top of James; she looked up to see him smiling down at her in a way that she recognized as her love.

"What's going to happen now?" She asked.

His smile widened slightly. "Well you have a few choices where to go from here." He answered with a smirk. "You could choose to pass to the next world _I_ don't even know what's there; it might be Heaven or Hell or something else entirely. You could become a ghost and go back to Earth. The problem with that is that although you will be able to see Harry you will never be able to touch him and he will eventually die and you won't be able to pass on if you're already a ghost. There's also a choice of reincarnation. The problem with that is that you might never run into Harry. I'd have to reincarnate you into a muggle family and Harry is a wizard so he might never even know you."

She let out a sigh of frustration."So all my options suck."

He smiled playfully at her. "Well if you feel that way then there is one more choice."

"What is it?" she asked nervously.

"Well I've been looking for an assistant for the past millennia to help out with my duties. You would be responsible for scheduling meetings with the other celestials, helping me see when it's someone's time to go by looking at their death chart. You will also be helping me by collecting souls that refuse to go, such as Voldemort and Nicholas and Paranelle Flamel, but in Flamel's case is slowly solving itself."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I took a look at his death chart recently and he is going to die in a little over a decade. Before you ask a death chart is basically what I use to determine who is close to dying so that I can determine whether or not they are close to dying. It looks different for everyone who has one and it starts to crack and break in the last decade of their life. Murder interferes in it though."

"Well that answers one question, but how is he going to die? I thought he was immortal."

"I dunno, maybe they will get tired of life. I can't see a death unless it's close to happening. Anyway with this last option you will be able to see Harry on a regular basis. As the son of death he has the ability to walk in between worlds anytime he wants he will command all creatures associated with me, among other things."

"You're not just playing favorites with me are you?"

He gave her a wry smile. "And what if I am? What are you going to do about it?" She felt him harden inside of her. "Hm?"

She playfully slapped him on the chest. "Prat."

A serious look came across his face. "In all seriousness though, I need somebody I can trust to do this. I know nobody who I trust more."

She smiled softly at him. "OK I'll do it."

"I hoped you'd agree. Now, how about we seal the deal with some more sex!" He said with a big goofy grin.

"Oh you." She let out a giggle, before sobering up when a thought struck her. "What happened to Harry?"

**(Little Whinging, Surrey)**

A baby lay sleeping on the door step of Number Four Privet drive. The baby was nestled in a blanket; a note could be seen sticking out of the opening of the blanket. The boy was around one year old, with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. As the boy slept he had no idea what fate had in store for him.

**This is my first HP story so tell me what you think. AND my first lemon so tell me what you think.**


End file.
